La senda del tiempo
by neomina
Summary: Camus y Milo acompañan al lino que cubrió el cuerpo de Jesús en su último viaje mientras en Europa se fragua el fin de la Orden del Temple. AU. Yaoi.


Este es uno de los pocos AU que he escrito. No soy muy fan de los universos alternos porque siento que los personajes terminan por diluirse en ellos, sacrificados en interés de la trama. Lo que quiero decir es que a mí me gustan Camus y Milo tal cual los conocí en SS y, en ocasiones, lo único reconocible que acaba quedando de ellos es el nombre. Aclaro que esto es mi muy personal opinión y que no pretendo criticar ni menospreciar ni los gustos ni los trabajos de otros/as autores/as. Hay quien es capaz de trasladar a los personajes de un mundo a otro sin que pierdan nada de su esencia original y confieso haberme enganchado a más de una historia alterna.

Este one-shot lo escribí con motivo de un evento PoisonIce, el Club de Fans de Camus y Milo en el antiguo Foro Saint Seiya Yaoi; el evento se llamó "Mil vidas contigo" y la temática era justamente esa, contar las vidas que estos dos pudieron haber vivido juntos. Para no alejarme mucho de lo que ellos son en realidad, se me ocurrió convertirlos en Caballeros Templarios y esto fue lo que salió.

Hay varias cosas que quiero explicar pero que pondré al final del capítulo; no quiero que nadie se me duerma XP.

Sólo comentaré que esta historia no me pertenece al cien por cien. La crónica de la Sábana Santa o Mandylion fue narrada por **_Julia Navarro_** en su novela **_"La Hermandad de la Sábana Santa"_**. Yo me serví de su texto como fondo para este fic. Sólo lo concerniente a Camus y Milo es lo que ha salido de mi cabeza.

* * *

**La senda del tiempo**

La tarde se hacía noche tiñendo el cielo de rojo y escarlata. Detuvo su montura. Una infinidad de emociones se había dado cita en su estómago revoloteando como libélulas. En su mente, los recuerdos de ese lugar al que se dirigía y el misterio de su llamado daban vueltas sin cesar. Sentía la inconfundible certeza de que algo estaba por cambiar, por concluir… Un tiempo, un ciclo, una vida… Un destello púrpura se reflejó en sus ojos y miró hacia el sol que concluía ya su descenso, al oeste, por detrás de las almenas.

Arreó su cabalgadura. El caballo relinchó antes de ponerse en marcha. Villeneuve du Temple, el inmenso recinto fortificado de la Orden de los Caballeros Templarios, se alzaba imponente ante él. Galopó. El ansia en su estómago había ascendido hasta su garganta y allí permaneció hasta que la gran hoja de madera del puente levadizo retumbó a su espalda.

Se dirigió a las caballerizas y descabalgó. Allí pudo reconocer el jamelgo castaño de uno de sus Hermanos de armas. Acarició el morro de su rocín y entregó las riendas a un escudero.

Llegaba tarde. El viaje había sido más duro de lo previsto. Se apresuró por un solitario pasillo. Sus pisadas resonaban sobre la baldosa. Las blancas vestiduras que lo cubrían bailoteaban al compás de sus zancadas. Se descubrió la cabeza y la meneó un par de veces para que las hebras oscuras de su cabello se desparramasen libres, enmarcando su gentil rostro.

Al desembocar en un nuevo corredor se topó con siete figuras que aguardaban ante una puerta cerrada.

-Se bienvenido, Hermano –su mirada se paseó por los rostros de los allí presentes en respuesta a ese saludo, deteniéndose un poco más en un par de ojos turquesas que lo miraban con intensidad.

Todos ellos habían acudido a la llamada del gran Maestre del Temple. Esa tarde, como tantas otras desde que Felipe IV de Francia había comenzado a tramar su gran golpe contra la Orden de los Caballeros Templarios, Jacques de Molay había rezado por los Hermanos asesinados por orden del rey. Era consciente de que desde Vienne llegaría su condena. "El Hermoso" hasta allí había acudido para presionar al Papa Clemente y al Tribunal Eclesiástico. Era su ocasión para asestar el golpe mortal al Temple.

El Gran Maestre, firme y sereno, abrió la puerta de la sala en la que se había recluido e invitó a sus Hermanos a pasar.

Jacques de Molay extendió cuidadosamente el Mandylion y los allí reunidos vieron aparecer en su extensión el cuerpo de Cristo con los signos del tormento sufrido. Los Caballeros hincaron las rodillas en el suelo y, guiados por su superior, rezaron durante horas. Las oraciones se detuvieron cuando de Molay se levantó y doblando con delicadeza la mortaja, la depositó junto a un lino ya plegado de similares características.

-Deberéis disponer vuestra marcha cuanto antes –con un gesto de su mano los invitó a tomar asiento. La conversación sería larga e importantes los asuntos a tratar.

En esa reunión se dispuso que Beltrán de Santillana, acompañado por cuatro caballeros, custodiaría la Sábana Santa hasta la encomienda templaria de Castro Marim, en Portugal. Geoffroy de Charney y otros dos Hermanos cabalgarían hasta Lirey donde se guardaría el lino en el que, años atrás, François de Charney había envuelto la santa reliquia para atravesar con ella tierras infieles y hacérsela llegar al Temple. Un lino suave, con la misma textura y color de aquel con el que José de Arimatea envolvió el cuerpo de Cristo. Un milagro se había obrado en esa tela. Ambos linos eran desde entonces sagrados, por más que sólo uno de ellos hubiese envuelto el cuerpo del Señor.

Descansarían el resto de la noche y en la mañana comenzarían los preparativos para sus respectivos viajes.

Caminaba hacia su celda. Tan sólo sus pensamientos y el eco de unas pisadas coreando las suyas acompañaban su marcha.

-Camus…

Una mano se había posado sobre su hombro. Se detuvo y volvió la cara para poder mirar a los ojos a quien le hablaba. Estaban tan cerca que sus rostros casi se tocaban.

-Milo… -susurró-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, griego …

El mencionado sonrió. Hacía mucho que nadie lo llamaba así. Su bisabuelo había regresado de una campaña en Grecia con la que había convertido en su esposa. Sangre helena corría por sus venas y poco tiempo después de conocerse le había contado esa historia a quien acababa de recordársela.

-Demasiado –concordó-. Hace tiempo te dije que la Divina Providencia volvería a ponernos en el mismo camino… Y aquí estamos los dos.

Ambos ingresaran en la Orden con apenas dieciocho años, procedentes de nobles familias de distintos lugares de Francia. De Normandía, Camus; de Bretaña, Milo. Su camino se había bifurcado varios años atrás.

Camus asintió mientras sentía la respiración de su compañero en el rostro. Por un momento pensó que debería separarse y pretendió dar un paso atrás para alejarse pero no lo hizo. Un instante después Milo agarró su brazo y tiró de él.

-Acompáñame… -pidió.

En el interior de la humilde cámara sus figuras eran iluminadas por la luz tenue de unas velas. Tomó de las manos de Milo el cuenco de vino que este le ofrecía. Bebió y se lo devolvió a su anfitrión quien, mirándolo, probó un sorbo de él para después depositarlo nuevamente en sus manos y, sin pensarlo siquiera, tomó de nuevo. Era costumbre entre Hermanos compartir escudilla y vituallas pero, en esos momentos, ese hecho tan común hacía que su corazón galopase desbocado. Milo le retiró la copa y la devolvió a su lugar original sobre una tosca mesa de madera. Los ojos de Camus siguieron el movimiento de su compañero hasta que sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y entonces se sonrieron. Sus brazos chocaron torpemente al intentar alcanzar el cuerpo del otro.

Las manos de Camus descansaron sobre las caderas de Milo mientras las de este acariciaban con lentitud su cara y su cintura. En ese momento no había más mundo que el que podían contemplar en sus ojos. Suspiraron antes de dejar que sus labios se juntasen. Las bocas se resistían a separarse así que las entreabrieron para poder respirar. Sus cuerpos, apoyados uno contra el otro, se apretaban y frotaban. Algo crecía en su interior. Algo que había permanecido latente desde aquella tarde que ahora se les presentaba como muy lejana. Una fría tarde de primavera en la que habían sentido sus sentidos alborotarse por primera vez.

Milo levantó el borde de la túnica blanca de Camus y lo acarició allí donde algo despertaba mientras lo empujaba hacía abajo para terminar recostados sobre el hosco camastro. La mano de Camus se perdió entre las piernas de Milo. Las rojas cruces de sus ropas se entrelazaban en el suelo mientras los suspiros se mezclaban en el aire. Con los ojos cerrados se acariciaron hasta que creyeron que la vida se les escapaba entre suspiros.

Camus abrió los ojos y miró a Milo que yacía como desfallecido a su lado. Repasó su cuerpo, sin prisas, y recorrió con dulzura la marca rosada de una cicatriz entre las costillas del descendiente de los dioses olímpicos.

-Parece que la muerte ha querido tomarte por esposo…

-Sólo después de que tú la rechazaste –sonrió Milo. Sus ojos buscaron el abdomen de su Hermano de Orden y alargó la mano para delinear la larga señal que le surcaba la piel. No había olvidado todos los días que con sus interminables noches había velado su sueño con la esperanza de verlo abrir los ojos. Esa había sido su primera herida por la causa. Pero no la única. Al igual que el suyo, ese cuerpo revestido de blanca piel presentaba más de un testimonio de batalla.

Esa noche no pudieron dormir. Sus espíritus se sentían agitados. La felicidad de su reencuentro se mezclaba con una angustiosa sensación de incertidumbre. Con los ojos perdidos en la oscuridad percibían resonancias no sentidas hasta entonces. Los sonidos de algo que estaba por venir.

Con las primeras luces del alba se aprestaron para partir. Acompañarían al Caballero de Charney en su viaje a Lirey. Ciento cincuenta quilómetros los separaban de su destino.

Durante todo el camino la impresión de ser observados los acompañó como la brisa fresca del otoño. Geoffroy de Charney llevaba el lino guardado en el zurrón tal como lo había hecho su tío François. Camus y Milo cabalgaban unos metros por detrás del noble Caballero. Habían dejado atrás el pueblo de Troyes y en pocas leguas llegarían al señorío de Lirey. Quizás sería esa su última misión para la Orden. A ella habían consagrado su vida y ahora parecía no tener futuro. Por unos días disfrutaron de la hospitalidad y el sosiego entre los miembros de la familia de Charney. Pronto tendrían que volver a París a enfrentarse contra el enemigo más cruel. Uno que no conocía la nobleza en el combate ni el honor. Felipe de Francia, el rey.

El último tramo de la ruta de vuelta transcurrió en un absoluto silencio tan sólo roto por el sonido de los cascos de la caballería. La fortaleza templaria se dibujaba ya ante sus ojos y Camus sintió una conocida sensación adueñándose de nuevo de su ser. Estaba seguro de que Milo, a la cabeza del grupo, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando los ojos turquesas de su compañero se posaron sobre los suyos y espoleó a su caballo para llegar junto a él.

-Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad?

Milo asintió y agachó la cabeza para luego volver a levantarla y dedicarle una sonrisa que el otro correspondió. Habían escogido el mismo camino y juntos lo recorrerían hasta el final.

El Gran Maestre salió a su encuentro en cuanto pusieron los pies en Villeneuve du Temple. Las cosas parecían suceder con prisa. Ciento veintisiete acusaciones se imputaban a la Orden. El final estaba más cerca de lo que creían.

Las palabras de Jacques de Molay aún resonaban en su cabeza cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió dando paso a la figura de Milo. El Caballero avanzó para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, apoyando la mano sobre la rodilla de Camus.

-Sí –respondió, mirándose en los ojos de su Hermano-. Sólo pensaba… Dime Milo, ¿cuándo nos hemos convertido en eso que dicen? Es posible que nos hayamos equivocado en algo pero… De nuestras manos ha salido más bien que mal…

Milo sacudió la cabeza.

-Hemos caído ante la codicia de un rey… -sus iris turquesas titilaban mientras miraba a su compañero-. Camus… -llamó-. ¿Tienes miedo a la muerte?

-No –negó-. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco –desde siempre había esta rondando sus vidas. Eran conscientes de que antes o después los alcanzaría-. Sólo… No puedo soportar la idea de que ella te tenga antes que yo… -confesó-. La expresión que leyó en el rostro de Camus le resultó indescifrable-. ¿Crees que cometo un pecado si te amo?

-¿Cómo podría ser pecado el amor? –el gesto de su cara se suavizó dando paso a una cálida sonrisa-. Y si así fuera; los dos estaríamos pecando –permitió a su mano acercarse y acariciar con el dorso de su dedo índice la mejilla coloreada por la sangre griega que llenaba de vida a su amigo-. Compartiremos penitencia –propuso-. En cualquier caso… Ya nos han condenado.

Milo sonrió. Después de escucharlo no podía dejar de hacerlo. Tenía el cabello húmedo y las ondas rebeldes que conformaban su cabellera permanecían adormecidas reposando detrás de sus orejas. Movido por el deseo, Camus alargó su mano para tomar entre sus dedos uno de los mechones más cortos para atusarlo junto a los otros mientras pensaba que ese cabello indómito pronto volvería por sus fueros.

Sus miradas permanecían unidas y sus sentidos, embargados por el aroma de sus respiraciones, despertaban ya al calor de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. El ardor furioso de unas impetuosas llamas los invadía por dentro; inundando cada rincón. Sus pieles deseaban con urgencia sentir la del otro y, enardecidos, se rodearon con los brazos; abrazándose con el rostro, con la cintura, con las caderas…; buscando la boca ajena para la propia. La ropa les sobraba y con prisa sabia y desconocida se desprendieron de ataduras.

Los corazones latían con fuerza. Cada palpitación estallaba en el pecho del otro. Caídos sobre un minúsculo lecho deslizaron las manos por el cuerpo desnudo de aquel que amaban. Las yemas de los dedos descubrían ansiosas el tacto cálido de sus pieles mientras sentían sus entrañas abrirse con hambre voraz; reclamándose.

Sin más palabras habían pactado su entrega y con ella llegó un dolor que creyeron insufrible pero que aceptaron como penitencia si es que acaso estuvieran pecando. Sus rostros se contrajeron en un gesto de suplicio hasta que el crispamiento desapareció y se suavizaron las facciones. Su expiación había terminado o, quizás, nunca había sido tal. Durante un tiempo que les pareció interminable por varias veces creyeron morir y resucitar entre abrazos y gemidos.

Esa sería la segunda noche que pasarían en vela juntos. Cerraron la puerta a la desazón y atendieron tan sólo a esos deseos a los que no se habían permitido rendirse hasta entonces y que pedían ser colmados una vez y otra vez más.

La noche aún no había levantado su oscuro manto cuando de nuevo fueron llamados a presentarse ante el Gran Maestre. El final que temían pronto se presentaría ante el portón de la fortaleza.

-Preparaos para partir –ordenó.

-Pero señor… -Milo pretendió protestar pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un gesto de Jacques de Molay.

-Seríamos más útiles aquí –intervino Camus.

-En absoluto –negó el superior de la Orden.-. Escuchadme –pidió-. Este será el último requerimiento que os solicite como Gran Maestre del Temple… La última misión que desempeñareis para la causa –aseguró-. En breve todos seremos presos de la codicia de Felipe. Conservad la vida. Regresad a Lirey y guardad la Santa reliquia mientras las fuerzas os lo permitan. No permitáis que caiga en malas manos.

-La protegeremos con nuestras vidas –prometió Milo al tiempo que Camus asentía en acuerdo con sus palabras.

Al amparo de la oscuridad abandonaron Villeneuve du Temple. Poco después Jacques de Molay, Geoffroy de Charney y el resto de los templarios que aún permanecían en la fortaleza fueron prendidos y conducidos a las mazmorras del palacio del rey.

En el mismo lugar en que por dos veces había sentido como se encogía su alma Camus se detuvo y miró atrás. Ahora sentía la certidumbre del fin. Muchas vidas se habían perdido y más se perderían. Miró a Milo y su espíritu se tranquilizó. La vida que conocían había terminado pero una nueva parecía comenzar ahora para los dos.

FIN

* * *

ACLARACIONES

Como ya comenté arriba, la historia de fondo no me pertenece. Las idas y venidas de la Sábana Santa fueron escritas por _**Julia Navarro **_en su novela _**"La Hermandad de la Sábana Santa" **_y yo utilicé su historia para enmarcar la mía.

Desde que surgió el evento mi idea era convertirlos en Caballeros Templarios pero no encontraba la excusa; esa novela me la dio y creo que tengo que agradecerle a la señora Navarro por ello =).

Jacques de Molay y Geoffroy de Charney son personajes reales. Del tío, François de Charney y Beltrán de Santillana no he encontrado datos así que me inclino a pensar que fueron creaciones de la autora. En la novela se mezclan datos reales y ficción. De la Síndone (Sábana Santa) no se supo nada desde su desaparición en Constantinopla hasta que en 1357 fue expuesta en una iglesia de Lirey. Se sospecha que, tal vez, durante todo ese tiempo estuvo en manos de los Caballeros Templarios. Después de varias idas y venidas, con las que no quiero aburrir, la Sábana Santa fue depositada en Turín, donde aún permanece, en 1578. ¿Qué haya dos linos con la imagen de Cristo? Una posible teoría =). Quizás por eso todos los intentos de datarla la sitúan en la Edad Media…

Respecto a los Templarios… Pues habría mucho que contar. Hay mucha información por la red y a veces los datos no coinciden al cien por cien. Esta historia se sitúa en los últimos días de la Orden así que sólo os dejo una breve reseña. Espero que como aclaración sí sea suficiente.

Uno de los reyes que depositó su tesoro en manos de los templarios era el rey Felipe IV "El Hermoso"de Francia. Con el tiempo acabó debiéndole a la orden y queriendo recuperar su fortuna y ambicionando también la demás riqueza de los templarios organizó un proceso inquisitorio en su contra apoyado por su maquiavélico canciller Guillermo de Nogaret; juntos planearon la caída del temple tal vez también sintiéndose amenazados por el poder militar de la orden. Fue el papa Clemente V el que consintió que los templarios fueran acusados de herejes y encerrarlos para posteriores torturas que confirmaran las acusaciones. Como es bien sabido, en muchos procesos inquisitorios o en la mayoría se acostumbraba torturar a los acusados hasta que dijeran la verdad, y después de esto se les torturaba más para purificar con dolor su alma. Las acusaciones principales eran la adoración de ídolos (Baphomet o Bafumet), sodomía, escupir u orinar en la cruz… Las demás acusaciones eran menores. Bajo el poder de poderosas torturas los inquisidores obtuvieron las respuestas que querían, es decir que los templarios confesaban que las acusaciones eran ciertas.

Fue así como en 1307 los templarios franceses fueron arrestados, incluido el gran maestre francés Jaques de Moley quien, 7 años después, en la hoguera, frente a la catedral de Nôtre-Dame, se arrepintió de todas las acusaciones que se había visto obligado a admitir por fuerza de las duras torturas a las que fue sometido e invitó a sus acusadores y enemigos al "juicio del cielo" en el plazo de un año, e increíblemente Felipe IV, Guillermo de Nogaret y el papa Clemente Vmurieron en dicho plazo de causas naturales. Así como Jacques de Moley, muchos otros caballeros se arrepintieron y negaron las confesiones que se habían visto obligados a proferir, sin embargo de nada serviría para salvar a la orden, el daño estaba hecho y fueron quemados en la hoguera, se dice que sólo trece pudieron escapar. Me gustó pensar que dos de esos trece fueron Camus y Milo =).

P.D.: Tina, thank you very much for your recent comments :3


End file.
